realms_of_hyrule_legend_of_zelda_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal
Royalty is one of many Perks in RoH that can be taken IF AND ONLY IF there are slots available. This perk currently can only be taken by Hylians and Zora. There are three slots for each race. Slots are first-come-first-serve, but applicants are also subject to higher scrutiny durring character creation. The slots are mantained by Scribes. If a character with the Royalty perk is absent for eight weeks without special or pre-arranged circumstances, that character will be made AWOL and the slot will become available again. Characters can recover thier slot if no one else has tekn it in the inturrum, but must get special permission for the Scribes via Ticket, and pay the retirement fee. To see current Listings, click Here. The player Doramin is the resident expert on the Hylian royal family. It is highly reccomended that anyone wishing to be a Hylian royal consult him about its history. The Roylaty Perk Royalty (12/X) *This perk indicates that the character is a member of the Hyrulian or Zora royal family. Benefits are similar to Nobility, but to an increased level and with the added benefit of access to the royal treasury. Because of this, the character is treated as having the Rich perk. All starting gear for characters with this perk is Lv. 4. *RESTRICTIONS AND DISCLAIMERS *If a player chooses this perk for their character, they should know that after a period of EIGHT WEEKS INACTIVE, their character will be AUTOMATICALLY RETIRED. If you wish to return that character later on, then a ticket MUST be made to briefly explain why the character was inactive for the eight weeks and to request the return of that character. If approved, the character may return, provided a fee of 50 rupees is paid and a slot is open on the list of available royalty characters. Please note that if the character was not retired due to inactivity, a ticket still needs to be made, but simply to request the return of your character, (the 50 rupee fee is still applicable in this case) unless they were killed in some way, then they are permanently retired. *This perk is only purchasable at character generation. Current Royals 'Hylian Royal Family (Hyrule)' *Victor Lucius Hyrule *Aspen Aleph Daphnes Hyrule *Marissa Rose Hyrule 'Zora' currently there are no Royal Zora. Past Royals 'Hylian Royal Family (Hyrule)' *Logain Hyrule *Evelyn Hyrule (by marriage to Daltus) *Niamh Lorhean (by marriage to Logain) *Katerina di Lazari *Soryn Hyrule (cousin to Prince Logain) *Shin Hallvardr (status revoked by Daltus) *Emlyn Hallvardr (brother of Shin, renounced claim to throne) 'Zora' *Doria Silverscale (nephew to the King Zora) *Alurei Appellar Zora V (brother to the King Zora) *Wilco Jolom (brother to Alurei and the King Zora) *Garulia Zora (cousin to the King Zora) *Xedrix Zora (cousin to Garulia, distant cousin to the King Zora) *Alektuin Zora (nephew to the King Zora) ''' '''Royal NPCs *The Young Princess Zelda *Daltus Hyrule *Jessica Hyrule Category:Perks Category:Racial Perks Category:Character Generation Perks Category:Restricted Perks